


【MV/CR】Each and Every Day

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan





	【MV/CR】Each and Every Day

【MV/CR】Each and Every Day

Each and Every Day  
author：sparksfly7  
Pairing: Cristiano Ronaldo/Miguel Veloso  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 590  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. What happens is LIES.  
Summary: The new emerging bromance in this tournament. Cris and Miguel teasing each other and being adorable in the locker room after the Czech Republic game.

“怎么样？比赛的关键先生？”Miguel从淋浴间走出来，一手抓着毛巾胡乱地擦着头发调侃说。  
“闭嘴，”Cristiano笑着说。“别嫉妒我，Miki，”他捏了捏Migule的脸颊。  
“你知道我不喜欢这个称呼”Miguel恼怒地瞪回去。  
“我知道呀，”Cristiano咧嘴一笑，“你以为我为什么这么叫你。”  
“你真是一个邪恶的人，克里斯蒂亚诺?罗纳尔多?多斯桑托斯?阿威罗”Miguel嘟喃着。  
“谢谢夸奖，”Cristiano轻快地说，他把毛巾甩到他光着的肩膀上，“我简直受宠若惊。”

“你，”Miguel叹气。

Cristiano的手在他的包里挖掘，想找他的手机，但却没看手机只是向着Miguel微笑“我，”他像表演一般夸张，就像字典里没有足够隆重的词汇可以形容他一样。  
Miguel大笑“来这儿，”他说，向Cristiano勾了勾手指。

Cristiano因为这个手势挑了挑眉，但不管怎样他还是走到Miguel旁边。“你今天真是太神奇了。”Miguel黑色的眼睛里满载着流动的温暖。

“难道我不一直都是这样？”Cristiano挑起一边嘴角微笑着。

“而且也一直都非常谦逊，”Miguel调侃说，但他仍然在微笑，拽着Cris的短裤裤头把他拖过来，亲吻他，嘴唇干燥但柔软。

“我对比赛结果感到非常高兴，”Cristiano说，“特别是进球，你明白的，考虑到我上两场比赛那糟糕的表现。”他说那句“难道我不一直都是这样？”完全是在开玩笑。他知道自己在适应国家队比赛时还远远够不上神奇这一评价，所以他决定改变这一切。葡萄牙迫切需要更好的他，而不是之前那个不能抓住黄金机会进球的前锋，那个无法领导球队得到胜利的队长。

“你总不可能一直帮我们擦屁股，cris”Miguel轻轻地说，“我的意思是，也许你有不同的想法，但你毕竟只是一个人类。”

“为什么我会有不同的想法？”Cristiano问，“我又不觉得自己是只猴子。”  
Miguel又笑了，这次几乎用上了上次两倍的欢乐，笑纹在他的脸上绽开。Cristiano喜欢他毫不掩饰地大笑，喜欢他从来不半途而废，总是竭尽全力，无论是在踢球还是在拿Raul的头发开玩笑，又或者只是一次开怀大笑。

“你身上的毛可不够成为一只毛茸茸的猴子”Miguel说，手掌滑过Cristiano泛着光泽的胸部和小腹，Cristiano感觉到热流开始汇聚到他的肚子，“又打蜡了？”

“闭嘴，”Cristiano说，冲他翻了翻白眼，“感谢上帝我天生就有无毛基因，好吗？哪像你，那地毯一样的胸部。”

“嘿，你喜欢我的胸毛，好吗？”Miguel说，“这让我显得更有阳刚之气。”

“阳刚之气是什么玩意儿？”Cristiano哼哼着，然后大笑起来，当Miguel威胁扔用他的发胶扔他时躲开。

“你，”Miguel又说着同样的话，一边摇着头，“人们到底是怎么容忍你的？”

Cristiano天真地冲着他眨了眨眼睛，“你在说什么啊，Miguel？我的魅力是不可抗拒的而且我天生就很可爱~”

“天生可爱，“Miguel哼得太响搞的cristiano都担心他会不会被呛到，“你当然是”他又哼了一声，但是接下来他用自己的嘴堵住了Cristiano的嘴，双手轻抚着他肩膀的曲线，他的脊椎弓起的弧度，Cristiano知道他真正在想些什么了。

“你好像就容忍得挺好的”Cristiano戏谑地说，他的舌头懒洋洋地扫过他的下嘴唇。

“是啊，我是个特例，”Miguel说，眼睛迷恋地盯着Cristiano的嘴唇。  
Cristiano笑着把他拉近一些，手指在蓬乱的金发间缠绕。Miguel是特殊的，原因甚至比Cris能数清楚的更多，而且，他期待着每一天，都能增加更多的理由。

-end-


End file.
